Príncipes Alfas y Brujos Omegas
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Merlín es de todo, menos un omega común y corriente.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Príncipes Alfas y Brujos Omegas

 **Resumen:** Merlín es de todo, menos un omega común y corriente.

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de sexo

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 1**

Desde que llego a él se dio cuenta de que Merlín no era normal.

Un omega no se portaba así.

Un omega no era tan independiente.

Un omega no contestaba tanto y menos a un alfa.

Un omega era sumiso.

Un omega usualmente buscaba complacer... Merlín no.

Merlín, con su fresco olor a bosque y manzanas.

Merlín, con sus misterios y secretos y ojos condenadamente azules.

Merlín, con sus chistes y sus insultos.

Merlín, con su insolencia y sus curiosas orejas.

Y Arturo, casi sin saberlo, se volvió loco (en todos los sentidos) por culpa de un omega tan poco común y corriente como lo era Merlín.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Príncipes Alfas y Brujos Omegas

 **Resumen:** Merlín es de todo, menos un omega común y corriente.

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de sexo

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 2**

— ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín joder! Hoy no me levantaste temprano, ¡tuve que disculparme con todos por llegar tarde al entrenamiento!

Arturo tocaba furiosamente la puerta de los aposentos de Gauis, donde se encontraba su joven protegido.

—Oh, disculpe, joven príncipe.

Dijo Gauis, el anciano beta, mientras abría la puerta, él se veía nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gauis, me estas ocultando algo?

—Mire príncipe, ahora Merlín se encuentra algo... ocupado, lamento mucho lo que paso con su entrenamiento...

— ¿Como que ocupado? Si no tiene nada más que hacer que...

Fue cuando lo sintió. El olor más dulce y delicioso que en su vida había sentido.

Entro, empujando al pobre curandero y se metió en la habitación de Merlín.

Merlín estaba pasando por uno de sus calores. Los celos de un omega eran muy fuertes y duraban tres días, el de Merlín recién comenzaba. Estaba postrado en la cama, gemía, chillaba, estaba desnudo, reclamaba por un alfa y olía exquisitamente.

Se puso sobre él, sin poder evitarlo y olfateo su cuello. Justo antes de poder morderlo, sintió un golpe en su nuca y después todo se hizo negro.

Gauis respiro profundamente, con la sartén en sus manos, feliz de haber evitado que Arturo marque a Merlín.

.

* * *

.

Después de tres días, ni el príncipe ni el sirviente podían verse a los ojos. El brujo estaba muy nervioso y apenado a su lado, igual que Arturo.

Pero cuando el alfa quiso disculparse, los labios del omega se encontraron con los suyos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Príncipes Alfas y Brujos Omegas

 **Resumen:** Merlín es de todo, menos un omega común y corriente.

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de sexo

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 3**

Era uno de esos días soleados, días que te impulsan a salir de la cama y a hacer algo productivo con tu vida.

Excepto cuando se trata del príncipe de Camelot. Él estaba echado y no había magia que lo levantara de la cama. Merlín abrió las cortinas, en seguida haciendo que el sol se metiera en la habitación y que le diera en su hermosa cara a Arturo.

El alfa, con molestia se levantó de la cama, después de muchos reclamos y protestas.

En seguida el alfa se calmó, lamentablemente para él, el olor que desprendía de su cuerpo Merlín era delicioso. El omega era muy inteligente, y sabía que para calmar a su gruñón príncipe alfa solo tenía que liberar hormonas que lo tranquilizaran. Arturo olfateo el ambiente, Merlín olía como a pie de manzana, junto con flores y yerbas medicinales.

—Hoy salí al pueblo. —hizo una pausa—acabo de regresar. Todo el mundo me miraba pasar.— dijo, con un clarísimo disgusto pasando por su cara.

La gente hablaba. Era lo único que hacía, hablar. La gente hablaba porque en un lugar como Camelot y sobre todo en esos tiempos estaba tremendamente mal visto que Merlín, un omega sin unión, sea tan amigo y este rodeado siempre por alfas (los caballeros)

—Piensan que soy tu puta. Y la de los caballeros.

— ¿Puedes culparlos?—dijo divertido el rubio— solo ignóralos—añadió ante la fulminante mirada de odio que Merlín le dedicaba.

—Es medio imposible cuando tienes todas las miradas clavadas en tu nuca.

—Pensé que te molestaba tener las miradas clavadas en tu culo.

—Que patán que eres, Arturo.— gruñó con molestia— más cuando tú eres el que me mira todo el tiempo el trasero.

— ¿De mi te quejas y de Gwaine no? —el alfa se cruzó de brazos—casi parece que él es tu alfa y no yo.

—Siempre tan celoso—Merlín se sentó en sus piernas, evitando que se levantara de la cama— ¿Tu desayuno podrá esperar gordito?

—Podrá y va a esperar.

El alfa no perdió el tiempo y saboreo los deliciosos labios de su bocón pero único omega.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Príncipes Alfas y Brujos Omegas

 **Resumen:** Merlín es de todo, menos un omega común y corriente.

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de sexo

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, gracias por leer. En realidad no pensaba seguir la historia pero la inspiración llegó así que disfruten.

 **Capítulo 4**

Una marca.

Una marca, Arturo hablaba de marcarlo. ¿Es que acaso su rey se había vuelto loco?

El omega sentó en la cama al alfa, y con delicadeza apoyo sus labios en la frente del alfa.

—No. No es fiebre.

—Merlín, llevamos un buen tiempo juntos...

—No es que no te amé. Lo sabes—dijo con seriedad interrumpiendo.

Arturo sonrió, ¿interrumpir a un alfa? ¿Interrumpir a tu príncipe? Eso no es algo que suelas hacer, pero Merlín rompía todas las normas sociales y por eso a Arturo le gustaba tanto.

—Pero, ¿te das cuenta acaso de lo que tu padre es capaz de hacer, de pensar, de decir? El rey jamás estará de acuerdo con nuestra relación. ¡Soy un plebeyo Arturo! ¡Peor, un simple sirviente!

—Merlín, ya cálmate, solo...

—Tú necesitas estar con un o una omega de raza pura, de la realeza, que pueda ofrecerte tierras y paz entre dos reinos, necesitas...

Muy pocas veces el rubio veía a Merlín en ese estado, tan inseguro, tan vulnerable, actuando como un omega bastante común y corriente.

—Cállate.— ordeno. Merlín lo miro con ojos acuosos, entonces Arturo lo atrajo hacía él y lo sentó en sus piernas, como si fuera un niño que tiene que aprender una lección.— Yo no quiero a ningún omega más. Solo a ti, inútil. Si tan solo me hubieras dejado hablar, habrías sabido que exactamente por eso quiero marcarte.

— ¿Que? —Merlín parecía completamente confundido.

—El poder de la marca, su fuerza, es mucho más poderosa de lo que mi papá lo es.

Merlín se quedó callado, mirándolo a los ojos sin parpadear.

—Si te marco, poco importará que sea lo que piense mi padre. Solo importará que estamos juntos, me perteneces y te escogí como mi pareja por el resto de nuestros días.

Él froto su nariz contra la de su omega, después froto su mejilla contra la de él, tratando de que su esencia y olor calmen a Merlín, lo hagan sentirse cómodo.

Finalmente, el sirviente sonrió.

—Hazlo, Arturo.

Pidió, inclinando su cabeza, mostrándole el cuello para que enterrara de una vez ahí sus dientes y el alfa lo reclamara como suyo.

—Pensé que no lo dirías nunca.—le contesto a Merlín, para después sucumbir enteramente a sus instintos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Príncipes Alfas y Brujos Omegas

 **Resumen:** Merlín es de todo, menos un omega común y corriente.

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de sexo

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, gracias por leer. En realidad no pensaba seguir la historia pero la inspiración llegó así que disfruten

 **Capítulo 5**

Era imposible no notar los indiscretos cambios dentro del palacio.

Para empezar, Merlín portaba orgullosamente una marca en su cuello, con su cabeza en alto y una preciosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Segundo, los cambios de olor, Merlín tenía su olor natural mezclado con el de su alfa, lo mismo que Arturo, olía distinto, su fuerte y masculino olor se suavizaba un poco gracias al dulce olor a manzana que desprendía su omega y dejo impregnado en su cuerpo.

Tercero, la tensión. La tensión entre Arturo y su padre, el rey de todo Camelot, podía notarse a kilómetros. Ambos alfas eran tercos y arrogantes y ninguno se quedaría sin protestar. Hay quienes pensaban que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo. Finalmente, aunque Uther no estaba feliz ni aprobaba la relacion que su hijo mantenía con un sirviente omega de raza impura, no había nada que él pudiera hacer, no frente a la marca. Sabía que si alejaba a Arturo y a Merlín, ellos se buscarían sin importar que, y si no podían encontrarse, morirían de depresión.

Lo único que el rey pudo hacer fue mandar una carta de disculpas al reino vecino, ya que Uther se había tomado las molestias de comprometer a su hijo con la bella y sumisa princesa omega del reino de al lado.

Cuando se enteró de la noticia (gracias al chismerío característico en Camelot) Merlín se puso enormemente feliz y salió a comprar queso y pan, tarareaba una canción que se le había quedado pegada en la cabeza y saludo al panadero contento. Aunque el buen hombre beta había tenido un mal día y no compartía su entusiasmo, no fue grosero. Una hermosa mujer mayor, de unos cincuenta años, omega se acercó para comprar pan y saludar educadamente, cuando vio a Merlín sonrío muy ampliamente.

—Felicidades.

—Oh, muchas gracias... ¿y eso porque?—pregunto en cuanto noto que no sabía de lo que hablaba la señora.

—Por el bebé que estas esperando.

Merlín la miro como si estuviera loca.

—No, no, usted se equivoca...

—Yo pienso que no...—mirándolo con una sonrisita llena de comprensión y buenos deseos.

—Hay un muy leve olor más en ti. No te sientas mal si tú no lo has notado, casi nadie lo hace cuando se embaraza.

—Pero... pero... ¿porque mi alfa no lo noto, entonces?

— Ya te lo dije, el olor es muy débil aún, tiene unas cuantas semanas, y los alfas no suelen ser detallistas ni notan mucho las cosas. —dijo ella, con cariño, recordando tal vez a su propio alfa y soltando una risa melodiosa—Pero nosotros, los omegas, podemos notarlo más, a mi no se me escapan las cosas, mucho menos el cambio en tu humor, ni el brillo de tus ojos.

—Eso no es... es por un motivo distinto.

—Oh. —Acaricio su mejilla, como una madre a su niño—eso es lo que tú quieres creer. Hazle caso a una madre de siete hermosas personitas. Tener hijos es maravilloso, una vez que tienes uno, quieres más. Hasta luego, ¡mucha suerte dándole las buenas nuevas a tu alfa, joven!

Y entonces, Merlín casi se desmaya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Príncipes Alfas y Brujos Omegas

 **Resumen:** Merlín es de todo, menos un omega común y corriente.

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de sexo

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, gracias por leer. En realidad no pensaba seguir la historia pero la inspiración llegó así que disfruten

 **Capítulo 6**

Comentarle a Arturo lo que la señora le había dicho fue incomodo, más porque el alfa simplemente le dijo que ignorara a la loca de los siete hijos y no se preocupara por las cosas que una desconocida le diga. No volvieron a hablar del tema hasta que empezaron los sintomas: Vomitos, mareos, antojos, olor distinto, o más bien un olor nuevo ademas del de Merlín, hiper sensibilidad, entre otros factores, como, ah si, un bulto enorme en el vientre del omega.

Cuando los mareos empezaron, él acudio a Gauis, quien le había dicho que, efectivamente, estaba embarazado. En ese momento, Merlín fue un idiota, puesto a que le dijo a todo el mundo que esperaba un bebé de Arturo... menos a Arturo. Cuando el alfa le reclamo, Merlín lloro y se disculpo por media hora, incluso despues de que Arturo lo perdonara. Eran las estupidas hormonas actuando en el cuerpo de su omega.

El primer mes casi no se noto su panza y no hubo tantos problemas, pero al cuarto mes Merlín se veía gordo. No importaban los esfuerzos de Gwen quien le decía que se veía bien, no importaba que Gauis le explicara que era normal, no importaba que los caballeros le hayan regalado flores para hacerlo sentir mejor, solo llego a importarle a Merlín cuando Arturo le dijo que se veía precioso con un cachorro suyo ahí dentro de su cuerpo.

—Quiero frutillas.

Otra vez, lo mismo, Arturo respiro hondo y solto un suspiro.

—No es época de frutillas, lo siento Merlín...

Sus ojos se aguaron.

—No me alces la voz.

Eso era lo peor, Arturo se lo decía lo mejor que podía, él se consideraba muy paciente... o más bien, estaba en ese momento siendo más paciente de lo que el jamas fue, porque Guinevere lo asesinaría si no, y porque él no quería que Merlín se estresara. Pero el estresado terminaría siendo él. La voz quebrada de Merlín le dio una advertencia a Arturo que se puso a su lado y lo abrazo, haciendo que su olor llegara a las fosas nasales de su omega y lo relajara. El rubio hacia esto siempre que podía para que el omega se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Ademas Merlín se sentía mal por el tema de sus padres:

1\. Uther iba a despreciar a su nieto.

2\. Hunith no iba a poder visitarlos por el momento.

Merlín extrañaba mucho a su madre y quería que ella lo acompañara mientras él se encontraba preñado. En ese estado, el detalle más insignificante podía ser el más importante.

Por eso, Arturo le tenía preparada una sorpresa a su pareja. Al noveno mes Hunith pudo llegar, para cuidar y ayudar a su hijo. El alfa pensó que valía la pena las molestias que se tomo si podía ver sonreír a Merlín.

El día que Merlín entro en la labor de parto, Gwen, Hunith y algunas sirvientas más se metieron en la habitación a asistir al omega. Arturo estaba muerto del susto, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, estaba fuera de la habitación con los caballeros, quienes lo animaban. El príncipe solo consiguió quedarse tranquilo cuando la suave voz de Hunith lo llamo para que pasara a ver a su hijo. Entro y escucho un llanto, un llanto incesante, un llanto molesto, un llanto horrible, un llanto que solo paro cuando Arturo lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

Ese llanto fue lo más hermoso que escuchó en su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Príncipes Alfas y Brujos Omegas

 **Resumen** : Merlín es de todo, menos un omega común y corriente.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 7.**

Se sentían unos pequeños pies descalzos corriendo por los pasillos del palacio, abriendo la puerta sin tocar primero, y tirándose sobre la cama matrimonial, en el cuarto de los reyes.

— ¡Señorita, señorita! No puede pasar ahí, señorita Igraine...

Gwen entro, abochornada, dispuesta a pedir disculpas ya que ella era quien se ocupaba de cuidar a la joven princesa.

A sus cuatro años, la hermosa niña de cabello dorado como el sol y ondulado, con ojos claros y enormes orejas que apenas se podían tapar gracias a sus largos mechones del pelo, estaba saltando sobre la cama de los reyes, despertándolos en el acto.

— ¡Papás, papás! Despierten, ¡que el sol ya salió!

Ella sonrió, era una niña muy activa, creativa y amable. La pequeña estaba comenzando a controlar su magia, porque, tal como Merlín, desde que había nacido tenía magia. El mago también sospechaba que cuando creciera ella podría hablar con los dragones, tal y como él mismo.

—Amor, ya sabes cómo es tu padre en las mañanas. Es una pesadilla despertarlo.

Ella soltó una risa infantil, inocente y perfecta, y Merlín la miro enternecido.

—Así que, mientras yo me encargo de despertarlo, ¿porque no vas desayunando con tu abuelo Uther?

— ¡Si! ¡Con el abuelo! —ella salto de la cama entusiasmada.

Merlín miro a los ojos chocolate de Gwen, sonriendo, y observo como su pequeña tomaba la mano de la sirvienta para ir a desayunar con su abuelo. A pesar de que Arturo y él eran los reyes de Camelot, Uther seguía viviendo allí. El ex rey, aunque quiera negarlo, sintió un profundo cariño por Igraine desde que la niña era una pequeña cosita arrugada casi sin pelo que extendía sus cortos bracitos en busca de contacto y de que su abuelo la cargara.

—Arturo, tu hija ya esta despierta y quiere que desayunemos con ella.

—Mm.. mm... mm.

Fue la única respuesta que recibió de su alfa, el omega blanqueo los ojos, todavía era imposible despertar a su pareja por las mañanas.

Desde la cuna, muy cerca de la cama matrimonial, hay una cabecita que se asoma, con el cabello negro, y ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Era su pequeño Balinor con apenas dos años de edad.

Merlín se levantó de un salto a calmar al bebé para que no llorara.

Una vez que el infante se calmó, Merlín lo sentó en la cama y empezó a cambiarse. Arturo ya estaba levantado y se estaba preparando también. Balinor era demasiado pequeño para quedar al cuidado de una doncella, a la propia Igraine este año recién le asignaron una doncella, y no cualquiera, Guinevere que era de muchísima confianza.

Una vez que Merlín estaba cambiado empezó a vestir a su niño, Arturo los miro enternecido pero hizo un puchero.

—¿Así que ahora esto será así?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Ahora vas a ayudar a cambiarse a Balinor y a mí me dejaras a mi suerte?

Sonaba como un mocoso caprichoso. A veces el niño parecía Arturo. Merlín soltó una risa honesta y muy contenta.

—Me encanta escucharte reír. —Arturo lo abrazo de la cintura por detrás y lo beso en un punto detrás de su oreja que hizo temblar a Merlín.

—Ya basta. Balinor está aquí.

— ¡Pá! —el alzo los brazos haciendo pucheros.

Balinor era tan caprichoso como Arturo, por dios, Merlín cuidaba de tres niños.

Cuando Merlín lo alzo, Arturo y Balinor se miraron, el niño le saco la lengua y abrazo a Merlín.

—Es mi pá.

—Es mi Merlín.

Escuchó a Arturo reclamar ofendido, parecían dos chiquillos peleando por un juguete.

—Bueno, ya, hay suficiente Merlín para todos. Vamos a desayunar, no queremos hacer esperar al abuelo.

Balinor era distinto a Igraine, ella era extrovertida mientras el era muy tímido con cualquiera que no fuera sus padres, incluso con sus propios abuelos. También estaba el hecho de que Balinor era mucho más apegado a sus progenitores que la niña.

El omega llevo a Balinor en brazos, sabía que Arturo y su pequeño tenían una pequeña discusión silenciosa, una muy tierna e infantil seguro.

Cuando llegaron la niña estaba sentada comiendo como toda una educada señorita (Merlín pensó que tenía una gran habilidad, la de actuar frente a personas de la realeza, eso lo debe haber sacado de Arturo. La pequeña era toda una salvaje cuando salía a jugar)

La hermana mayor, valiente y honesta, el hermano menor brillante y cariñoso.

Merlín los adoraba con su vida, no había forma de negarlo.

¿Esta era la vida que había soñado tener? No. Esta era mucho mejor.

 **Fin.**


End file.
